Steps I ll take
by darklayka
Summary: eine story über die Liebe und die Wege, die wir manchmal dafür einschlagen! Ah, Granger. Die Hyazinthe, die meinem Leben keinen Sinn gibt! säuselte er ironisch. Genre 3: Drama HGDM & HPGW & Paring noch geheim


**Disclamer:** Nichts gehört mir!! Find ich speziell zwar blöd, aber da kann man nichts machen!! Eventuell gehören mir ein paar unbekannte Figuren, aber die spielen eh nur eine unbedeutenden Rolle!! Meistens zumindestens!!

**Summary:** "Ah, Granger. Die Hyazinthe, die meinem Leben keinen Sinn gibt!" säuselte Draco. "Ah, Malfoy. Das Arschloch ohne den mein Leben einen Sinn ergeben würde!" lächelte sie süßlich zurück.

Ein bisschen sollte ich noch was dazu sagen. Eigentlich gefällt mir die Geschichte selber sehr gut (und das will bei mir schon was heißen grins). Aber mit dem ersten Kapitel kann ich mich irgendwie nicht richtig anfreunden. Der Anfang ist irgendwie horror und der schluss bekäm bei mir eine drei evtl. noch eine zwei. Die Geschichte ist eigentlich zuerst aus ein paar Szenen entstanden, die ich mir so ausgedacht habe. Wies halt immer so ist. Dann hab ich mir gedacht, schreib doch eine Geschichte dazu. Viel mir übrigends ziemlich schwer, eine sinnvolle geschichte zu den überhaupt nicht zusammenpassenden Szenen zu schreiben. Am Ende hab ichs doch nocht geschafft yeah baby!!

Die Geschichte ist eingetlich wie ein Film aufgebaut. Es kommen Gedanken, Songtexte und solche Dinge drin vor. Am Anfang ist die Geschichte sehr von Romance und Humor durchzogen. Aber in den letzten zwei Kapitel kommt unter Anderem der Finale Kampf, Drama und ander grausame Sachen drin vor.

**Rating:** wegen späteren Kapitel und expleziter (schreibt ma des so???) Ausdrucksweise M.

**Category:** Romance, Humor, Drama und ein bissarl Action.

**Warning:** eigentlich keins, zumindestens in diesem, denke ich, weiß ned, is möglich. :) es kommt hal ein bissarl Lemon, zwischen mehrern Pairings auch gleichgeschlechtlich, aber nicht sehr stark ausgeführt alles. glaub ein bissarl horror is auch dabei, aber ma liests ja und man sieht es nicht!! grins

**Paring: **Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley und beím letzten müsst ihr euch ein wenig überraschen lassen grins

**Autor:** sollte zumindestens ich sein, bin mir aber da manchmal ned so sicher. lol

**Beta:** gibts nicht wirklich einen, also dürft ihr alle Fehler ect. behalten. wie eigentlich immer. Wenn sich jemand anbieten möchte, immer her damit:)

**Was sonst noch zu sagen ist:** hab den ersten teil der titels immer von einem Manga sozusage ausgehliehen. dann habe ich mich noch einwenig von andern Mangas insperieren lassen und glaub ich von ein paar anderen geschichten. also SORRY an alle die hier etwas lesen, was sie zuerst geschrieben haben. war aber mit sicherheit nicht absichtlich gemacht!!

**Wichtig: **Da die Geschichte relativ kurz ist gehts bei mir schnell zur Sache. Aber lest einfach mal selber. Hab gerade gemerkt, dass fanfiction meine Apostrophe irgendwie halb gelöscht oder ignoriert hat. sry sag ich nur dazu.

So, jetzt sind wir fast fertig. Alles was unwichtig ist, ich aber trotzdem loswerden muss steht am Schluss.

**Kapitelübersicht: **(Anm. bin leider no ned ganz fertig, deswegen gibt´s nur die tittel von den kapitel, wo ich schon den titel weis, oder fertig hab! wird aber immer erneuert!)

1._ Jeder Mensch geht mit einer ihm eigenen Bestimmung durchs Leben oder der Punkt-X_

2. _Nächstenliebe sollte jedem ein hohes Gut sein... oder Quidditch_

3. _Du wirst dich doch etwa nicht in mich verlieben? oder Ich will keine Mann!_

4. _steht noch aus!_

5. _noch nicht fertig!_

6. _weis keinen Titel!_

7. _würde die ganze Spannung nehmen!_

nachdem ihr den ganzen Scheiß da oben gelesen habt, ode auch nicht, kanns ja los gehen!! grins

Viel Spass bei

**Steps I´ll take**

1. Kapitel _Jeder Mensch geht mit einer ihm eigenen Bestimmung durchs Leben oder der Punkt-X_

**Ich weis nicht mehr ganz genau, wann diese Gefühle für ihn angefangen haben, aber plötzlich waren sie da. Ein Teil von mir. Bestandteil meines alltäglichen Lebens. ****Vielleicht passierte es damals, am Anfang meines 7. Schuljahrs auf Hogwarts. Kurz nach den Sommerferien, als er mich zum erstenmal anlächelte...**

„Ronald Weasley! Jetzt reis dich endlich mal zusammen!" ein Mädchen mit lockigem braunem Haar starrte einen rothaarigen Jungen aus braunen blitzenden Augen wütend an.

„Du sollst lernen und nicht auf Padmas Arsch starren!" Hermione rollte das Pergament in ihrer Hand zusammen und schwang es um den Kopf des Rothaarigen.

Klatsch

„Aua.." beleidigt blickte Ron auf Hermione, die vor ihm stand und ihn streng von oben herab ansah. Der rothaarige setzte seinen treuherzigsten Blick auf.

„Das wird dir auch nicht weiterhelfen Ron." Er sah sie noch bettelnder an. Hermiones Lippen zuckten nach oben, kurz bevor sie zum Grinsen anfing.

Rums!

Ein lautes undefinierbares Geräusch vom Eingang der Großen Halle nahm die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Beiden in Anspruch. Dort stand der Schrecken der Schule, die Ausgeburt der Hölle, die Reinkarnation von Satan.

Draco Malfoy!

Hermione lies ein missbilligendes Schnauben von sich hören, während Ron still zum Eingang blickte. Natürlich war der Herr der Hölle, oder besser bekannt als Slytherin, nicht alleine unterwegs. Eine Scharr von Schülern, natürlich alle Samt dem Hause von Salazar entsprungen, kreisten wie Geier um ihn herum, angefangen von Blaise Zabini, Satans Sohn bester Freund.

War Blaise zu Dracos Rechten, so stand Pansy Parkinson mit Millincen Bullstrode zu seiner Linken. Hinter ihm gingen seine Bodygards Crabbe und Goyle, auch bekannt als Blödmann mit Muskeln aber ohne Hirn I und Blödmann mit Muskeln aber ohne Hirn II.

Zu Dracos Füßen lag ein Junge mit blonden Haaren, der verängstigt auf den größeren und vor allem älteren hinaufsah. Dieser hatte seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet und ein diabolisches Grinsen zierte seine schmalen Lippen.

„Malfoy schafft es immer wieder die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen." Seufzte Hermione und schüttelte dabei ihren Kopf, so das die braunen Locken nur so flogen.

Ron nickte ihr abwesend zu. Als Draco unter Gelächter der Anderen seinen Zauberstab hob, schritt Hermione forsch auf die Gruppe zu. Als sie dort ankam, schob sie sich zwischen den Slytherin und dem am Boden liegenden Jungen.

Hermione hatte die Arme unter ihrer Brust verschränkt und stand mit wartendem Blick vor ihm.

Draco blickte von seiner Arbeit auf.

„Ah, Granger. Die Hyazinthe, die meinem Leben keinen Sinn gibt!" säuselte er ironisch.

„Ah, Malfoy. Das Arschloch ohne den mein Leben einen Sinn ergeben würde!" lächelte Sie süßlich zurück. „Es reicht. Dein Glück, das kein Lehrer hier ist. Du weist doch sicher, dass es streng verboten ist Schüler zu verhexen?"

„Ach, was du nicht sagst Granger! Und ich hätte schon gedacht, dass die Regeln endlich zu Gunsten meiner geändert wurden." Lächelte er sie süffisant an. Damit machte das ultimative Böse kehrt und rauschte aus der Halle. Hermione sah ihm, denn Kopf neigend, nach.

„Blaise?"

„Hmm..?"

„Was sollte das eben?"

„Mione, wenn ich das nur wüsste!" Blaise Zabini stand als einziger noch vor ihr und blickte mit ebenfalls erhobener Augenbraue dem Sohn von Lucius hinterher. Einmal tief Luft holend sagte er: „Vielleicht sollte ich ihm folgen?"

„Das wäre wohl das Beste."

„Mione, .." er drehte sich in ihre Richtung und deutete eine Verbeugung an „ hat mich gefreut."

„Blaise, hör auf!" lächelnd winkte sie ihm hinterher und drehte sich, als er um die Kurve verschwand, um, um zum Gryffindortisch zurück zu gehen.

´Seltsam, diese Slytherins heutzutage! und ein leises Lachen entkam ihren Lippen.

„So Ron, wo waren wir stehen geblieben.. hmm" sie nahm das dicke Buch vom Tisch und warf einen Blick hinein, dann legte sie es wieder hin.

„ach ja genau, beim Proteus-Zauber, also Ron, du musst den Zauberstaub sachte, ich sagte sachte Ron, also, du musst den Zauberstab sachte drei mal hin und her... hörst du mir überhaupt zu Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, RONALD!!!" Hermione schloss das Buch geräuschvoll und schwang es über den Kopf des Rothaarigen.

Klatsch!

„AU! Wofür war das jetzt schon wieder." Empörte sich Ron.

„Das war dafür, dass du mir keine Beachtung schenkst!" damit hob sie ihr Tasche auf und schritt forsch zur Tür.

oOooOooOooOooOo

„Draco, so warte doch auf mich!"

„Wenn du noch einen Plausch mit Granger machen musstest, ist es kein Wunder, dass du nicht hinterher kommst!" und Draco beschleunigte seine Schritte nochmals.

„So warte doch Draco ..." doch dieser rannte die Treppe weiter abwärts. Pansy & Co. hatten die zwei schon längst abgehängt.

„Was ist den in dich gefahren??" Blaise hatte Draco eingeholt und zog ihn nun an der Schulter zurück.

„Da fragst du noch Blaise." Seufzte der Blonde.

„Du denkst an Sie oder?" nicken von Seiten Dracos. Eine seltsame Stimmung breitete sich von Seiten des Malfoy-Juniors aus.

„Ich bekomme Sie nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf und immer dann, wenn ich versuche mich abzulenken, treffe ich auf Sie." Blaise drückte kurz aufmunternd seine Schulter.

„Eigentlich befürworte ich Ablenkung, aber es gibt auch noch andere Möglichkeiten wie deine Mitschüler zu quälen. Ich mein ja nur, immerhin ist Sie Schulsprecherin, da wirst du automatisch jedes Mal an Sie geraten."

Draco schnaubte. „Der Bengel hat es verdient!"

„Du weißt doch noch nicht einmal seinen Namen." Der Slytherin blickte zu seinem Freund auf.

„Na und!? Allein seine Anwesenheit reicht schon aus." Trotzte er.

„Tztztz Draco, ... jetzt übertreibst du aber." Auf Blaise Gesicht zuckten die Lippen.

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein!"

„Doch."

„Nein!!!"

„Doch."

„Blaise!!!"

„Doch. ... eh ja Draco?"

„Verarscht du mich?"

„Wer ich?" Blaise sah sich demonstrativ im Gang um „Würde ich doch nie tun." Er klopfte auf die Schultern seines Freundes. „Das würde mich ja mein Leben kosten und dass mein lieber Draco ist mir sehr viel Wert!"

Damit schlenderte der Schwarzhaarige Richtung Slytherinkerker, mit einem fetten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„BLAISE! ICH BRING DICH UM!!"

´Nein, diese Verliebten heut zu Tage, immer solche Stimmungsschwankungen! dann rannte er los.

oOooOooOooOooOo

Leise stimmte sie ein Lied an und ihre Stimme hallte in den langen Gängen zum Gryffindorturm wieder.

_There is nothing that competes with habit_

_And I knew it´s neither deep nor tragic_

_It´s simply that you have to have it_

_So you can make a killing_

_Oh you can make a killing_

"Mhmmhmmhm …" summte sie weiter vor sich hin, kurz bevor sie vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame stehen blieb.

„Furunkel" damit trat sie durch das geöffnete Bild hindurch.

„Ah Hermione, du kommst wie gerufen." Ein großgewachsener Junge mit blonden Locken kam auf sie zu. „Hast du Zeit?"

„Wenn du so fragst, ... nein Seamus!" lächelte Hermione.

„Gut, den wir brauchen deine Hilfe, .." Seamus ging auf die kleine Gruppe, die sich um den Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt hatte, zu. „unser kleiner Freund hier, braucht dringend Hilfe!" er zeigt auf einen, wie Hermione wusste, Zweitklässler.

Sein kurzes braunes Haar war wie ein Igel zu stacheln hochgegellt. Leuchtend blaue Augen die besonders hervorstanden in seinem sonst so dunklem Gesicht. Er hieß Thomas Winter. Ein netter Knabe, aber im zaubern eine absolute Niete. Er erinnerte Mione stark an Neville. Seufzend ging sie auf ihn zu und erkannte auch gleich das Problem. Erstaunt blickte sie auf den Tisch, wo etwas in Taschenbuchgröße wie wild und piepsend umhersprang.

„Dean?"

Hermione sah auf die kleine Gestalt, die hüpfend und mit gestikulieren versuchte ihr etwas zu sagen.

„Ein Reducion-Zauber!" schlussfolgerte sie. „Ein Verkleinerungszauber!"

„Du hast es erfasst Hermione." Seamus war neben sie getreten.

„Aber..."

„Normalerweise verkleinert er nur Gegenstände und Tiere, dass haben wir auch schon herausgefunden." Er deutete auf ein aufgeschlagenes Buch auf dem Tisch.

„Und warum habt ihr ihn dann nicht zurückverwandelt?"

„Ähm, ähm..." Schweigen.

„Habt ihr denn Rückerzauber nicht gefunden?"

Ein Räuspern. Weiterhin betretenes Schweigen.

„Habt ihr es versucht?"

Ein hüsteln von Seiten eines blonden Mädchen, von dem Hermione wusste, dass sie ebenfalls aus der Zweiten Jahrgangsstufe war.

„Ihr habt es also nicht versucht!" Schlussfolgerte sie. Seamus nickte.

„Wer hat ihn überhaupt verhext? Du etwa Seamus?" Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Äh, nein!"

„Wer dann?" Seamus deutete neben sich. Hermione traute ihren Augen nicht.

„Du Thomas?" Nicken von Seiten Thomas. Erstaunen von Seiten Hermiones.

Schweigen.

„Respekt!" Seamus glotzte Hermione an.

„Habadahabadahabadahabada... mhmpf!"

„Möchtest du ein Vokal kaufen Seamus?"

„Sehr witzig Mione."

„Hör ich da etwa einen winzigen Funken Ironie?"

„Nein, woher auch." Seamus war jetzt stinkig und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Kep cool. Ich erledige das Problem mal schnell o.k.?!"

„Hmpf..." murmelte der Blonde in seinen noch nicht vorhanden Bart.

„Also," damit beschäftigte sie sich wieder mit dem Problem Dean. „wenn ihr Reducio hergenommen habt, dann vermute ich, dass der richtige Zauber einfach der dazugehörige Gegenfluch ist." Schlussfolgerte sie. „Engorgio." Sagte die Brünette laut und mit einem wedeln des Zauberstabes, wurde der kleine Dean wieder ein großer Dean.

„So, jetzt bist du wieder heile." Scherzte sie.

„Oh danke, ich danke dir vielmals Hermione!" er drückte die Gryffindor einmal kräftig, bevor er fortfuhr. „Ich sah mich schon auf der Speisekarte von deinem verda... ähh ich meinem lieben süßen Katerlein! Aua, Hermione!" lachte Dean.

"Ich warne dich Dean, beleidigst du auch nur noch einmal meine Katze, dann wirst du es bitte bereuen. Ich habe eine große Auswahl an Zaubersprüchen, auf die es keinen so leichten Rückruf gibt!"

„Ja, Ja, ich hab´s kapiert!" grinste Dean. Hermione sah aber nicht besonders begeistert aus, sah man mal von ihren leuchtenden Augen ab.

Der Gryffindor drehte sich mit einem lockeren Handwink von Hermione weg und ging Richtung Ausgang. „Ey und Hermione, wenn du mal in Schwierigkeiten geraten solltest, werde ich dir mit Sicherheit helfen! Dir nicht Seamus, solltest du in der Klemme stecken, dann sieh gefälligst zu, dass dir ein anderer aus der Patsche hilft!" Damit schritt er aus dem Eingangportal raus, hinter ihm ein aufgebrachter Seamus, der verzweifelt versuchte Dean wieder auf seien Seite zu bringen.

„Oh mann, die können richtig anstrengend sein, nicht wahr Mione!"

Die Brünette blickte neben sich. Dort stand Ginny Weasley. Mit ihren leuchtend roten Haaren und den grünen Augen sah sie genau so Weasley typisch aus, wie ihre ganze Brüderschar.

„Hey Mione." Begrüßte sie ihre Freundin.

„Na Gin, was machst du so an einem Samstag?"

„Mit dir in die Disco gehen!" grinste die Weasley.

„Oh gerne, ich kann ein bisschen Abwechslung gut gebrauchen!"

„Lass dir Zeit Mione, denn ich muss eh jetzt vorher noch zum Training!"

„Ahh,.. na dann viel Spaß!" lächelte sie, bevor sie an einen Tisch ging um ein Buch zu lesen, während Ginny nach oben in den Mädchenschlafsaal ging um sich umzuziehen. Gerade, als sich die braunhaarige Gryffindor sich einen besonders dicken Wälzer zurechtgelegt hatte, wurde ihr Name ausgesprochen.

„Hermione."

„Was?" Hermione blickte Richtung Portal, wo ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit strahlenden grünen Augen stand. Er kam mit großen, schnellen Schritten auf Sie zu. Er wirkte etwas gehetzt.

„Hast du Ron oder Ginny gesehen?" fragte er ohne weitere Begrüßungsrituale. Hermione blickte ihn fragend an.

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich schnell einen von beiden brauche, dringend!"

„Warum?"

„Darum!" antwortete er schon entnervt. Seine Stimme wurde dabei etwas lauter.

„Du musst nicht lauter werden Harry, ich sag´s dir auch so. Ginny ist oben im Schlafsaal um sich umzuziehen." Sie zeigte in die Richtung, in der ihre Freundin verschwunden war. „und wo unser aller geliebter Ron ist, weiß ich nicht. Nachdem wir heute Vormittag gelernt haben, ist er plötzlich verschwunden. Er benimmt sich schon seit Tagen so komisch, ständig verschwindet er irgendwo hin. Seltsam." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Na toll, ganz toll!"

„Was willst du eigentlich von den Beiden?"

„Ich kann heute nicht ins Training kommen."

Harry sah Hermione aus einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend an.

„Du könntest doch Ginny sagen, dass ich nicht kommen kann?"

„Ach kann ich das? Bist du dir da sicher, dass ich diese so unmöglich scheinende Aufgabe sicher erledigen kann?!"

„Hermione!!!" er zog ihren Namen ungewöhnlich in die Länge.

„Ja, Harry!" sie sah ihn aus unschuldigen Augen heraus an. Dann seufzte sie. „Schon gut. Ich könnte rein theoretisch Ginny sagen, dass du nicht zum Training kommen kannst."

„Und wie sieht´s mit der Praxis aus?"

„Nun, du könntest es ihre selber sagen."

„Und warum sollte ich das tun?" er verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust.

„Weil sie direkt hinter dir steht." War die Antwort von ihr.

Der Gryffindor drehte sich erschrocken um. Hinter ihm stand die rothaarige Weasley und sah ihn schon fast anklagend an.

„Missbrauchst du Hermione schon wieder als Eule?"

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Man stellt keine Gegenfrage auf eine Frage!"

„Hä?"

„Das heißt: ´wie bitte?."

„Und das heißt:" er streckte die Hand aus Richtung Eingang „´wenn du nicht sofort deinen Arsch zum Training schwingst, dann lass ich dich nächste Woche nicht mitspielen!."

„Na wenigsten komm ich überhaupt zum Training."

„Ich bin der Captain! Ich kann mir es leisten einmal nicht zu kommen!"

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere warst du, mhm, lass mich mal überlegen, noch nie da!"

„Ha mhmpf!" Harry schnappte empört nach Luft. „Was erlaubst du dir! Ich bin der Beste in der Mannschaft, deswegen bin ich auch zum Captain gewählt worden!"

Harry schrie Ginny an, während diese bei der letzten Bemerkung wütend schnaubte.

„Harry du wirst schon wieder lauter und Ginny du kommst jetzt wirklich zu spät!"

„HALT DICH DA RAUS!"

Damit stürmte Harry mit wehenden Umhang aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus und Ginny hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

Hermione noch leicht verwirrt, wollte gerade ihr Buch aufschlagen, als ein gepolter von der Treppe und das leise knarren der Tür ertönte.

Von der Treppe kam eine aufgebrachte Ginny, die vor Ärger rot im Gesicht war. Aus Richtung Tür kam ein angepisst aussehender Harry. Beide steuerten auf den anderen zu. Kurz bevor sie zusammen stießen, blieben beide stehen. Sie standen dicht voreinander. Ihre Nasen berührten sich fast, wobei Harry nach unten zu der fast 1-Kopf kleineren Weasley und Ginny zu ihm hoch sah. Plötzlich brüllten sie sich an.

„IDIOT!"

Damit rauschten sie an einander vorbei. Ginny nun aus der noch offen stehenden Tür und Harry die Treppe hoch zum Jungenschlafsaal.

Alle Anwesenden, die dieses Szenario mitbekommen hatten, starrten noch verwundert entweder auf die nun laut krachend zufallende Tür oder das Gestampfe von der Treppe. Von Draußen hörte man die Fette Dame laut Fluchen und Ginny hinter her rufen.

Hermione, die mit offenen Mund da saß, schloss nun lächeln ihre Lippen.

„Diese Tür ist definitiv zu!" damit deutete sie auf das Eingangsportal vom Gemeinschaftsraum und lies ein leises Lachen aus ihrer Kehle kommen.

oOooOooOooOooOo

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee." Zischte Fence Sting. Er war ein recht kleinwüchsiger Junge, mit blonden kurzen Haaren. Obwohl er Slytherin war, hatte er den Spitznamen „die Schlange ohne Zähne"

„Ich aber!" flüsterte ein fast genau so kleiner Junge mit fliederfarbenen langen Haaren, die er im Nacken mit einem Band zusammen gebunden hatte. Seth Trill galt im Kerker als der Thronanwärter schlechthin und er war schon sehr heiß auf den Platz an Draco Malfoys Stelle.

Seth kam aus einer sehr wohlhabenden Familie, die allerdings im Süden Spanien lebte. Daher kam auch seine karamellfarbene Haut. Er war gewitzt und sehr begabt, was das Zaubern anbelangte.

„Wir betrügen hier." antwortete der Zweite ängstlich.

„Ach komm, reg dich ab! Du bist doch Slytherin!"

„Ja, aber..."

„Kein aber! Bist du ne Schlange oder ne Maus?"

Fence wollte etwas dazu sagen, doch Seth wandte sich von ihm ab. Er beugte sich nach vorne und bog den tiefhängenden Zweig des Baumes zur Seite.

Nun nahm er das mitgebrachte Omniglas von seiner Hüfte und sah durch es hindurch. Ein laut der Begeisterung kam aus Seth Richtung.

„Wir kommen gerade richtig."

Damit drehte er in den Folgenden Minuten mehrmals an dem Omniglas hin und her.

oOooOooOooOooOo

_Geliebter Sohnemann,_

´Das meine Mutter es aber auch immer übertreiben muss! ´ naserümpfend las Draco den Brief seiner Mutter weiter.

_schon lange habe ich dir keinen Brief mehr geschrieben._

´Und was sollte das letzte Woche gewesen sein?

_Ich hoffe für dich, dass du endlich deine Traumfrau findest um mit ihr den Bund der Ehe einzugehen._

Tz...

_Du solltest dich bald für ein Jungfrau entscheiden, denn die Zeit ist reif dafür._

Oh bitte, nicht wieder diese alte Leier! doch er las weiter.

_Denke immer an die Worte, die ich dir damals gesagt habe, als du mich nach deiner Bestimmung gefragt hattest..._

Vorsicht, jetzt fängt sie gleich das schwafeln an.

_Oh, ich weis es noch genau, als währe es gestern gewesen, du kamst zu mir, weil dich dieser böse Nachbarsjunge schon wieder verprügelt hatte und ..._

O.K., dass interessiert nun wirklich niemanden. Diesen Absatz werde ich mal gefliest überspringen!!! leise grummelte der Blonde vor sich hin. Außerdem wahr Gerit sechs Jahre älter als ich!

_...du saßest auf meinem Schoß..._

Noch ein wenig...

_...und dann erzählte ich dir..._

Ja, ich bin kurz vorm Ziel...

_... Also denke immer daran, was ich dir an diesem Tag erzählt habe._

_Deine über alles geliebte Mutter_

Woher will sie wissen, was ich für sie empfinde! Trotz das er seiner Mutter böse über die letzte Bemerkung war, musste er eingestehen, dass sie recht hatte. Unweigerlich musste er bei ihren Worten in dem Brief nachdenken. Dabei wollte er nicht nachdenken, denn jedes Mal schweiften seine Gedanken dabei ab...

_Zwei Körper, intensive Küsse, süße Düfte, brünettes Haar..._

„Aaargghh..!" rief er aus. Dabei sprang er vom Stuhl auf. „Ich will doch nicht daran denken!" haareraufend verfluchte er nochmals seine Mutter und seine Gedanken.

Nach dem er sich etwas beruhigte lies er sich seufzend wieder auf den Stuhl fallen.

Ich brauch dringend Ablenkung! stellte er nüchtern fest.

Damit stand er wieder auf. Räumte seine Sachen vom Schreibtisch. Das Schulzeugs schmiss er achtlos in seine Tasche. Den Brief von Narzissa legte er aber sorgfältig zusammengefaltet in seinen Schub neben dem Bett.

Nun, da alles sauber aufgeräumt war nahm er seinen Umhang, warf ihn sich über und stolzierte ganz Malfoy-like aus dem Slytherinkerker.

oOooOooOooOooOo

„Merlin, war diese Training anstrengend!" stöhnte Susan Mayer und öffnete ihren Haarknoten, sodass ihre blonden Locken über ihre Schulter fielen.

„Wenn´s dir nicht gefallen hat, dann hättest du dich nicht fürs Team bewerben sollen!" schimpfte Ginny Weasley. Auch sie löste ihr feuerrotes Haar aus dem strengen Zopf.

„So war das nicht gemeint. Bist du immer noch sauer auf vorhin?" Susa ist stehen geblieben.

„Neihhnnnn!" war die sarkastische Antwort.

„Och komm schon Ginny, ich hab doch gesagt, dass es mit leid tut."

„Ich wäre beinahe vom Besen gefallen! Von deiner Entschuldigung kann ich mir auch keinen Aero 6000 kaufen!" schrie sie die Blonde an, die daraufhin erschrocken zurückwich.

„Ja, Ja. ´tschuldigung." Murmelte sie.

„Ich gehe duschen!" wütete die Gryffindor weiter.

„Ist sie immer noch sauer?" Alician war zu ihr getreten.

„Kopf hoch." Muntertee sie sie auf. „Eigentlich war es mein Fehler, ich hätte nicht vorschlagen sollen, dass du es mal probierst mit dem werfen."

Susan sah Alician traurig aus ihren dunklen blauen Augen an.

„Ach Mädchen, du bist natürlich spitze, aber der Wurf ist nun mal noch ein bisschen zu viel für dich. Aber es ist ja nichts passiert." Alician nahm die jüngere in die Arme.

oOooOooOooOooOo

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lay with me and just forget the world?_

Sang Hermione melancholisch während sie wieder einmal durch die Fluren von Hogwarts ging. Sie musste ihren abendlichen Rundgang machen. Blaise und sie teilten sich die Arbeit des Schülersprecheramtens in Wochen ein. Dieses mal war sie dran.

Sie hatte sich es dabei in letzter Zeit angewöhnt immer zu singen. Besonders traurige oder sadistische Lieder über die Liebe lagen ihr zurzeit besonders am Herzen. Doch heute würde sie nicht darüber nachdenken. Heute würde sie endlich mal diese eine Sache vergessen und mit Ginny die Disco genießen.

Doch zuerst musste sie noch ein paar Leuten Hauspunkte abziehen. Vorzugsweise Slytherins natürlich.

Und schon nach nicht all zu langer Zeit schien es schon soweit zu sein.

Hermione geisterte nun schon sein einer Stunde in dem riesigen Schloss umher. Ihre Laune ging weiter gen gefrieren. Die Wache dauerte zwar nur nochmals ein weitere Stunde, aber sie hatte bis jetzt nur einem Hufflepuff, zwei Ravenclaws und zum übel aller anwesenden auch drei Gryffindors Punkte abziehen müssen. Das befriedigte sie natürlich beiweiten nicht so, wie ein paar Slytherins die Pastete zu verhexen.

Sie ging also schlecht gelaunt noch eine knappe Stunde so weiter. In der nichts wesentliches passierte, außer das Peeves versucht hatte sie mal wieder frühzeitig ins Jenseits zu schicken, in dem er ihr charmant wie er war eine Rüstung vor die Füße warf. Doch auch davon ließ sie sich nicht beeindrucken.

Was sie jedoch stutzig machte, waren die Merkwürdigen Geräusche im 3. Stockwerk auf der Ostseite. Sie hörte eindeutig Personen. So wie es klang, wahren es sogar mindestens zwei davon.

Händereibend ging die Brünette zielstrebig auf sie zu. Sollten es zwei Slytherins sein, würde sie diese mit ordentlichem Punkteverlust auf direktestem Weg in den Kerker schicken. Sollten es jedoch zwei Gryffindor sein, müsste sie spontan entscheiden. Also nach Aspekten wie: wer ist es, was tuen sie und noch derer mehrere.

So ging Hermione weiter. Die Geräusche wurden definitiv lauter. Sie glaubte so etwas wie rascheln gehört zu haben. Auch konnte sie Geflüster ausmachen.

Leider konnte sie immer noch nichts sehen. In diesem Teil des Schlosses waren die Fackeln heute defekt gegangen. Dumbledore wollte aber noch nicht heute den Zauber erneuern. Blaise und Hermione bestanden auch nicht wirklich darauf. In diesem Korridor lag sowie so nichts bedeutendes.

Jetzt konnte sie schon deutlich hören, das es zwei Personen waren. Aber trotzdem waren die Geräusche für Hermione schon sehr komisch. Die eine Person keuchte so abgehackt, wie als ob sie keine Luft bekam. Während von der andern Person schon irgendwie Sätze kamen. Zumindest hatte sie so etwas wie

„Is schon gut.."

oder so verstanden.

Die werden sich wohl nicht gegenseitig umbringen! schoss es ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf. Vorsichtshalber zückte sie trotzdem ihren Zauberstab. Forsch schritt sie weiter. Die zwei Personen am Ende des Ganges schienen ihre leisen Schritte nicht zu stören. Oder sie hörten sie einfach nicht.

Kein Wunder, Hermione hatte auch auf ihre Schuhe einen „Anpirschzauber" gelegt. Immerhin wollte sie doch heute Abend so viele Slytherins wie möglich Punkte abziehen.

Aus diesem Grund hatte sie bis jetzt auch noch keinen Lumos gesprochen. Auf frischer Tat ertappen ist viel lustiger.

Inzwischen konnte sie sogar etwas wie Umrisse erkennen. Das Keuchen war nun laut genug, dass Hermione es irgendwie nicht mehr beängstigend in dem Sinne empfand, dass derjenige gleich abgeschlachtet würde. Es hörte sich eher...

„Ist schon gut, lasse dich einfach fallen." Flüsterte die eine Stimme der anderen sanft zu. Hermione erkannte langsam, dass diese sehr klein sein musste.

„Wie bitte schön soll ich mich bei so was fallen lassen!" wisperte die andere keuchend, aber sehr verärgert der einen zu. „Ich hab dir schon gesagt, dass mir das nicht gefällt! Ich mach das jetzt alleine! Urgghhh mhhhmm..." Hermione wunderte sich über das Gespräch, aber noch mehr darüber, was die größere Person, zumindestens meinte sie, dass sie größer sei, nun für Geräusche von sich gab.

Sie klangen irgendwie LUSTVOLL!!!!

Oh mein Gott!!! jetzt erkannte sie auch, dass die größere Person an der Wand stand, während die andere Person in eindeutiger Pose vor ihr kniete. Das erschreckende dabei war, dass Hermione beide Stimmen als eindeutig männlich erkannt hatte. Was ihr auch in den nächsten Worten des einen knienden bestätigten.

„Zum Ersten sage ich dir dass du das nicht alleine hinbekommst, der ist jetzt viel zu steif! Zum Anderen ... gefällt dir das allgemein nicht, oder nur nicht weil ich ein Junge bin?"

Bevor er die Antwort des Partners bekam, beugte sich auch schon der kniende Richtung Schoß hinunter. So wie Hermione dass sah, gefiel diese Prozedur beiden. Irgendwie. Der Eine gab ab und zu mal so eine art Schmatzgeräusch von sich, während der andere so wie so ununterbrochen keuchte, mit kleinen Stöhnern dazwischen. Als dann der Eine auch noch ein ersticktes Schreien von sich gab, wusste Hermione genau was passiert war.

Doch sie war schon längst auf dem Weg in die andere Richtung. Irgendwie wurde ihr ziemlich warm und das lag bei weitem nicht nur an dem schnellen Sprint, den sie bis zum Eingangportal durchhielt.

Dort angekommen lies sie sich erst einmal an einer Wand herabsinken. Doch sollte diese kleine Abenteuer nicht das letzte an diesem Tag sein.

Merlin lies ihr heute einfach keine Ruhe.

„Granger!" schnarrte es dicht neben ihr.

Mit einem Aufschrei stieß sie die Geräuschquelle entsetzt um.

Plums.

Ein dumpfer Schlag, ein Gehfluche und einer sauerer Blondschopf tauchte vor ihrem Sichtfeld auf.

„Bist du des Wahnsinns Granger?" Satans Ausgeburt der Hölle stand vor ihr und blickte sie Todesengel gleich an.

„Nein, aber du!" feuerte sie zurück. Ihr Herz pumpte heute zum Zweiten mal massig an Adrenalin durchs Blut. Und das mit einer Geschwindigkeit, bei der jeder ICE wie eine Flubberwurm aussehen würde im Gegensatz zu ihr. Ihre Wangen glühten und ihr Gesicht wirkte angespannt und verärgert.

„Willst du mich beleidigen?" zischelte er sie an.

„Immer doch!" giftete sie.

„Treibs nicht zu weit Granger!"

„Mit dir würds nicht einmal ein Thestral treiben!"

„Schlammblut!"

„Schwachkopf!"

„GRYFFINDOR!"

„SLYTHERIN!"

Und dann passierte das unglaublichste auf der Welt. Lachen. Hermione glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Sie blickte auf. Draco lachte tatsächlich. Aber er lachte sie weder aus, noch wirkte das Lachen gespielt oder böse. Er lachte eben einfach. Ehrlich. Aufrichtig. Zum mitlachen.

Und sie lachte. Lachte mit ihm, ihrem größten Feind in ganz Hogwarts.

Nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, reichte er ihr seine Hand. Misstrauisch, aber trotzdem dankbar nahm Hermione die Gestik an. Sie lies sich von ihm aufhelfen. Mit einem Ruck zog er sie nach oben. Durch den Schwung den er entwickelte, stand sie danach unmittelbar vor ihm. So nah war sie ihm noch nie gewesen und eigentlich wollte sie auch nicht wirklich wieder solchen Körperkontakt mit Männern eingehen. Nicht nachdem Viktor...

„Na, was ist Granger?" fragte er sie spitzbübisch. Er griff um sie und schloss sie fest in seine Arme.

Anstatt die gewünschte Reaktion von Hilflosigkeit in ihren Gesicht zu sehen. Erkannte er einen anderen Ausdruck, denn er nur all zu oft selbst hernahm. Hinterhältigkeit. Eiskalter Blick. Grausamkeit.

„Dreißig Punkte Abzug von Slytherin, wegen Beleidigung und unsittliche Berührung der Schulsprecherin!"

Verblüfft ließ er locker. Hermione konnte sich befreien. Sie machte auf den Absatz kehrt und rauschte mit wehenden Umhang davon.

Zurück blieb ein staunender aber grinsender Draco. „Oh geliebte Mutter, wie recht du doch mal wieder hattest."

oOooOooOooOooOo

Leises Knacksen ertönte, als Ginny ihren Kopf von rechts nach links wiegte.

„Aua." Murmelte sie leise und faste sich ins Genick. „Das hätte böse ausgehen können."

Alician und Susan waren schon weg. Ginny hatte sich vorher noch bei der Blonden entschuldigt. Die Rothaarige wollte ja nicht, dass die Sechstklässlerin zu sehr verbittert zurück ging.

Nun saß Ginny also alleine in er Umkleidekabine und massierte sich den Nacken. Zu mindestens versuchte sie es. Richtig rankommen ging leider nicht.

So ein Mist.

Ginny seufzte auf. Es hatte keine Sinn. Sie würde wohl Hermione fragen müssen, ob sie ihr beiden Schmerzen weiter helfen konnte.

Sie wollte gerade aufstehen, als sich die Tür öffnete.

Na toll, ganz toll. Der hat mir gerade noch gefehlt!

„Was machst du hier?"

„Die Frage ist wohl eher, was du hier machst. Immerhin ist das Training schon lange vorbei. Erstaunlich, dass du überhaupt noch den Weg zum Quidditchfeld weißt, oder hast du dich verlaufen Harry?" sie war schon leicht genervt, denn zu ihren Nackenschmerzen gesellten sich langsam aber sicher auch Kopfschmerzen dazu.

Harry kam auf sie zu.

„Das geht dich nichts an!" fuhr er sie barsch an.

„Oh, tut mir leid Herr König Merlin von Merkwürdighausen. Ich wollte sie nicht ansprechen. Bitte verbrenne sie mich nicht!" entnervt stand sie auf. Dabei wurde ihr kurz schwarz vor Augen. Stöhnend massierte sie sich ihre Schläfen.

„Hä?" Harry starrte sie an.

„Das heißt Wie bitte?. Merks dir!" Sie schnappte sich ihren Besen und wollte zum Eingang gehen. Leider bewegte sie sich dabei etwas zu schnell in ihrem Zustand.

Ginny blieb stehen und faste sich an die pochende Stirn. Eigentlich war es nicht schlimm, doch wollte sie nichts riskieren, als sich alles in ihrem Kopf ein wenig drehte.

„Geht's dir gut?" fragte Harry nüchtern und starrte sie mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an.

„Wenn du so fragst, nein!" schimpfte sie.

„Na dann ist´s ja gut." Ironie. Sarkasmus. Er brachte sie schon wieder auf die Palme.

Sie wirbelte herum, wollte etwas sagen, doch ihr wurde, oh wunder was, schon wieder schwarz vor Augen. Leicht wankte sie. Den Besen lies sie auf den Boden fallen. Faste sich statt dessen an den jetzt dröhnenden Kopf.

„Ohhhh,... nicht gut." Flüsterte sie.

Plötzlich bemerkte sie zuerst einen Körper vor sich. Dann Hände, die sie bestimmt, aber nicht brutal auf die Bank dirigierten. Sie setzte sich.

„Atme einfach tief durch."

Sie gehorchte. Sprach Harry doch einmal ruhig zu ihr.

„Besser?"

„Na ja, dass drehen hat auf gehört. Das Pochen ist auch fast weg..." Ginny sah hoch. Der Schwarzhaarige sah sie misstrauisch an.

„Aber?"

„...Ach ... nichts..." murmelte sie.

Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Sollte wohl heißen Ich-glaubs-dir-gleich.

„Es ist nur..." Ginny sah weg. Dabei knackste es wieder gefährlich.

„Was?" er fasste sie am Kinn und drehte sie wieder zu sich. Sein Ausdruck sagte ganz deutlich:

Sag es!

„Ach ich hatte heute einen kleinen Unfall beim Training. Alician hat vorgeschlagen, dass sie bei unserem speziellen Wurf als Tarnung manchmal kurz bevor sie zu mir wirft zu Susan werfen sollte. Susan sollte dann eigentlich den Quaffel zu mir werfen."

Harry ahnte schon was gekommen sein musste.

„Naja. Ich war eigentlich nicht damit einverstanden, aber ein Versuch schadet ja nicht. Gesagt getan. Wir haben es also so gemacht und Susan hat den Quaffel geworfen. Leider hat sie etwas zu spät geworfen. Denn Quaffel hab ich nicht erwischt, er mich aber am Kopf."

Ginny seufzte.

„Das Ende vom Lied war, dass ich beinahe den Besen nicht wieder erwischt hätte. Dabei muss ich mir wohl ein wenig das Genick verrenkt haben. Außerdem glaube, hab ich mir zu allem Übel auch noch den Kopf zusätzlich am Besen gestoßen."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Harry ließ in des ihr Kinn los. Ginny seufzte noch einmal auf, wollte heute ein zweites Mal am Tag versuchen von der Bank hoch zu kommen, doch auch dieses Mal wurde sie von Harry zurück gehalten.

Der Gryffindorheld sah Ginny nicht an, als er sie wieder auf die Bank drückte und sich neben sie setzte.

Die rothaarige Weasley sah in ungläubig und misstrauisch an, als er etwas näher rückte.

„Zieh deinen Umhang aus!" forderte er.

„Hääää?" schrie sie.

Ein Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinen schmalen, sinnlichen Lippen ab. „Das heißt Wie bitte?. Lernst du das den nie?"

Er streckte seine Hände aus um den Knopf von Ginnys Umhang zu öffnen. Die Reaktion von ihr war eindeutig. Sie schlug seine Hand weg, nach dem er en ersten Knopf an ihren Kragen geöffnet hatte.

Harrys Grinsen wurde eine Spur breiter. Außerdem erschien in seinen Augen zusätzlich ein Funkeln.

Ginny hingegen sandte Todesflüche zu ihm zurück. Doch knöpfte sie ihren roten Umhang weiter auf.

„Und jetzt?"

Als sie fertig war und ihren Umhang neben sich auf die Bank gelegt hatte, sah sie ihn fragend an.

„Nun ja,.." Harry sah an Ginny herab. "eigentlich würde ich mir wünschen, wenn du dich noch weiter ausziehen würdest, aber.."

„Spinnst du?" Sie sah Harry entsetzt an.

„Warte!" Ginny wollte aufstehen.

„Wieso sollte ich warten. Auf was? Darauf, dass du meinen Stripptees noch weiter auszudehnen gedenkst. Darauf.."

Schmetterte sie ihm entgegen. Das Pochen im Kopf ignorierend.

Harry jedoch blieb ganz ruhig und legte eine Hand auf ihren Mund.

„Wenn du mich ausreden lassen würdest, dann hätte ich dir schon längst erklärt, dass ich dich nur massieren möchte." Ginny sah ihn geschockt an. „Warte, vielleicht habe ich mich etwas Falsch ausgedrückt. Du hast Nackenschmerzen Bist wahrscheinlich verspannt oder so. Ich massiere dir etwas den Nacken, dann gehen wir zu Hermione und die gibt dir einen Trank gegen die Kopfschmerzen. O. k.?"

Er löste langsam seine Hand von ihrem Mund. Ginny starrte ihn zwar immer noch wütend an, nickte aber zustimmend.

„Gut, dann dreh dich um!"

Harry schwang ein Bein über die Bank, damit er rittlings auf ihr saß. Ginny deutete er an, sich vor ihn zu setzen.

Langsam zog auch Ginny ein Bein über die Bank. Versuchte Harry aber noch durch Blicke zu töten.

Das Schmunzeln von dem Gryffindorheld sah sie nicht mehr.

Harry wollte schon seine Hände Richtung ihres Rückens gehen lassen, als Ginny ihren Pullover hoch hob. Sie zog ihn über ihren Kopf und schlüpfte anschließend mit den Armen heraus. Danach legte sie ihn vor sich hin.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah erstaunt auf Ginnys schlanke Kehrseite. Sie trug jetzt nur noch ein Trägershirt. Pink. Ein pinkes Shirt. Ein leises Lachen konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. Mädchen.

Ginny bemerkte es Merlin sei Dank nicht.

Harry streckte seine Hände aus und berührte sie an der nackten Schulter.

Vor Schreck wich sie ein Stück zurück.

„Deine Hände sind eiskalt." Sagte sie als schmähliche Antwort darauf.

Ausnahmsweise ging er einmal nicht darauf ein. Er widmete eher seine Aufmerksamkeit Ginnys Hals. Langsam glitt er hinauf, bevor er ihre Haare zur Seite strich.

Dann fing er an, mit seinem Daumen sich vorsichtig an ihren Halswirbeln auf und ab zu bewegen. Sanft baute er Druck auf.

Bis Ginny kurz wieder zuckte.

„Zu fest?" fragte er.

„Nein, das tut gut so..." antwortete sie.

Er bewegte seine Hände weiter hinab. Bei ihrer Schulter angelangt massierte er sie dort eine ganze Weile.

Manchmal verstärkte er den Druck, dann wurde er wieder sanfter. Mal massierte er nur mit den Daumen und mal knetete er mit der gesamten Handfläche ihre Schultern.

Seine Hände taten so gut. Ginny konnte ein seufzten nicht unterdrücken.

Harry strich mit Druck wieder ihren Hals hoch, bis zu ihrem Haaransatz. Plötzlich versteifte sie sich. Er bemerkte, wie verspannt sie an der Stelle war und massierte diesen Punkt besonders intensiv.

„Nein, nicht da.." wisperte sie so leise, dass er sie nicht verstand.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab, als ein weitere etwas lauterer Seufzer von ihr kam.

„Was?" unbewusst massierte er den Punkt bei ihrem Haaransatz weiter.

„Nicht da." Flüsterte sie, sich um Fassung ringend.

Hitze baute sich in ihr auf. Sie legte unbewusst den Kopf etwas zurück und drückte fester gegen seine Hände.

„Warum nicht?"

Harry beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr hinab. Rutschte näher zu ihr hin. Eigentlich wusste er nicht, warum er so auf ihr leises keuchen und seufzen reagierte. Doch er wollte, konnte nicht aufhören. Irgendetwas musste es mit diesem Punkt an ihrem Hals zu tun haben. Also massierte er dort weiter.

„ah hah..." keuchte Ginny.

Er hörte nicht mit seiner Tätigkeit auf. Auch nicht, als Ginny den Kopf zur Seite warf und ihm in die Augen sah. Harry merkte unterbewusst, dass ihr Blick verklärt und abwesend wirkte. Ihre Lippen waren ihm leicht geöffnet dargeboten. Er füllte sich plötzlich von ihrem Gesicht magisch angezogen. Konnte nur noch ihre roten Lippen anstarren.

Und langsam beugte er sich weiter vor. Er konnte schon ihren leicht keuchenden Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren. Kurz bevor er endgültig die Kontrolle über sich verlieren würde, sah er noch einmal in die wunderschönen Augen von Ginny. Dann schloss er auch den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen...

„HARRY JAMES POTTER!!! Was gedenkst du da zu tun?"

Ende Kapitel 1

Fortsetzung folgt...

oOooOooOooOooOo

**Geschwaffel am Schluss:** So, wie hats gefallen??? Wünsche, Meinungen, Heiratsanträge oder Mordrohungen könnte ihr mir gerne in einer review schicken!! wenn nicht, is es auch gut!

Am Schluss möchte ich sagen, dass wenn ihr euch schon mal bis hier her durchgekämpft habt, könnt ihr auch die weiteren Kapitel lesen, die bei weitem nicht so schlimm sind. Zumindestens find ich dass!!

So und zum Schluss noch ein paar kleine Anmerkunen, Widmungen ect.:

**Heutige Lieder im Kapitel: **Aimee Mann - You cold make a killing von OS Eiskalte Engel; Snow Patrol - chasing cars

**Widmung:** Dieses Kapitel widme ich meien zwei Besten Freundien. Die eine, weil sie mich immer darin erinnert hat, dass ich eine tolle Geschichte zum schreiben hab (die Idee kam mir vor ein einhalb Jahren bei ner absolut eintönigen Ferienarbeitsstelle!!) und die ander, weil sie mir drei ihrer wunderbaren Gedichte zum benutzten geschenkt hat. Die kommen aber erst etwas später vor.

**Tipp des Tages: **mein Tipp des Tages ist heute das Spiel Kingdom Hearts. Ich liebe dieses Spiel einfach. Für alle Final Fantasy und Walt Disney Fans ist das ein MUSS!

**Spruch des Tages: **jetzt haben wirs gleich, grins könnts es wohl gar nicht erwarten mir zu reviewn. der spruch des tages kommt von einer Verwandten von mir. Kleine Vorgeschichte dazu. ich war auf einer informationsveranstaltung und hab dort was über den rohstoffanbau in den nächsten jahren gehört. der typ vorne am rednerpult hat dann so was in der art gesagt, wie: "In 20 Jahren können wir dann Mais in der Wüste anbauen!"

Meine Verwandte hat dann einfach eiskalt dazu gesagt: "Und die Kartoffeln bauen wir in der Antarktis an!" fand ich in dieser Situation sehr passend!!! grins

jetzt habt ihr es wirklich geschaft!! lol also bis zum nächsten mal. hoffe ich doch.

bye layka


End file.
